thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Glasgow
Glasgow (/ˈɡlɑːzɡoʊ, ˈɡlæz-/ GLAHZ-goh or GLAZ-goh; Scots: Glesca; Scottish Gaelic: Glaschu) is a major city and the largest city in Scotland, and the second-largest city in the United Kingdom after London. At the 2015 census, it had a population of 3,660,396 people, and a population density of 53,988/sq mi (20,857/km2), the highest of any city in the world. Glasgow is in the centre of the Greater Glasgow metropolitan area, the third largest metropolitan area in the United Kingdom with 9,932,493 people as of 2015. It is situated on the River Clyde in the country's Scottish Lowlands. Inhabitants of the city are referred to as Glaswegians. Glasgow grew from a small rural settlement on the River Clyde to become one of the largest seaports in Britain. Expanding from the medieval bishopric and royal burgh, and the later establishment of the University of Glasgow in the 15th century, it became a major centre of the Scottish Enlightenment in the 18th century. From the 18th century the city also grew as one of Great Britain's main hubs of transatlantic trade with North America and the West Indies. With the onset of the Industrial Revolution, the population and economy of Glasgow and the surrounding region expanded rapidly to become one of the world's pre-eminent centres of chemicals, textiles and engineering; most notably in the shipbuilding and marine engineering industry, which produced many innovative and famous vessels. Glasgow was the Second City of the British Empire for much of the Victorian era and Edwardian period, although many cities argue the title was theirs. Today it is one of Europe's top ten financial centres and is home to many of Scotland's leading businesses. Glasgow is also ranked as the 57th most liveable city in the world. In the late 19th and early 20th centuries Glasgow grew in population, eventually reaching a record 3,128,473 in 1939, becoming one of the world's most populous cities at the time. In the 1960s, comprehensive urban renewal projects resulting in large-scale relocation of people to new towns and peripheral suburbs, followed by successive boundary changes, have increased the current population of the City of Glasgow council area to 3,660,396, with 4,263,475 people living in the Greater Glasgow urban area. The entire region surrounding the conurbation covers about 10 million people, 69% of Scotland's population. Glasgow hosted the 2014 Commonwealth Games. In other sports, Glasgow is also well known for the football rivalry of the Old Firm between Celtic F.C. and Rangers F.C.. Glasgow is the major industrial and economic capital of Scotland, and is also the financial centre of Northern United Kingdom. The Glasgow Central Business District is a new commercial district under development which includes the 540 metres (1,770 ft) Glasgow Tower, which was topped-out in 2016. It is the first supertall skyscraper in the city, and the first skyscraper ever to surpass the height of The Shard, the tallest supertall skyscraper in London. It is also one of the tallest skyscrapers in the world. Category:Major cities in the United Kingdom Category:Cities in the United Kingdom Category:Glasgow, Scotland Category:Cities in Scotland, United Kingdom Category:Megacities in the United Kingdom Category:Megacity